The present invention relates to a firing pin for a revolver and particularly relates to a firing pin and firing pin-bushing assembly for use in a revolver.
Firing pins for use in revolvers have been utilized since the advent of revolvers themselves. Consistent and reliable firing performance over the life of the revolver is a primary criteria for the design of a firing pin and its assembly in a revolver frame. Many firing pins, however, erode with use to the point where it is problematical whether the revolver will fire. Another shortcoming of prior firing pins in their frequent tendency to stick in the case of the cartridge being fired. This can and does result in jamming the revolver. At the very least, it causes substantial wear on the tip of the firing pin. The design of a firing pin for a revolver must also take into consideration the requirement to fire both center fire and rim fire cartridges. Further, any improvement in a firing pin and its assembly in a revolver frame should provide for ready retrofitting of existing revolvers with the improved firing pin.